


Fundraiser Royale

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Humor, James Bond References, dressing up, flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and John get ready for a night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fundraiser Royale

**Author's Note:**

> For navaan for the prompt, Diggle/Felicity, dressing up.

"Nice to have a night off," Felicity said as she fixed John's bowtie. 

"If you call attending a Queen Industries charity ball a night off," he said.

"When I'm on the arm of a dashing gentleman, I do," she said, raising an eyebrow at him.

He smiled. "And I'm happy to be on the arm of a beautiful woman."

She smiled brightly. "You know, you look very James Bond in this tux."

"And does that make you a Bond girl?" John said, smiling back.

"Please, I am obviously Q," she said, gesturing to her tight pink dress as if to indicate that Q is clearly the epitome of sexiness. 

"Bond and Q on a date? That's new," John said, and leaned in for a kiss.

They parted, and she gently wiped the lipstick off of his lips. "You only believe that because you don't spend enough time on the Internet."


End file.
